


I'm Your Girl

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora helps Erica with her fighting skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Fireflies" with the deviation that Erica survived being held captive by the Alpha pack. No spoilers. Written for prompt 8 'Kickass' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Erica hit the mat with a thud and let out a grunt.

“You’re still telegraphing your hits” said Cora with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Erica sighed. The two Beta werewolves had been sparring for almost two hours and the brunette had consistently been able to predict what moves her partner was going to make.

“If you keep dropping your shoulder before you punch, I’m always going to be able to block you” Cora said. “Here, try it in front of the mirror” she added, guiding the blonde to the full-length mirror that stood in one corner of the room.

Upon following Cora’s advice, Erica was able to see why the other werewolf was having such an easy time fighting her off. Turning back to Cora, she said “thanks for helping me with my fighting technique.”

“Hey, anytime you want to get your ass kicked, I’m your girl.”


End file.
